Posillipo
Posillipo (Neapolitan: Pusilleco), officially the Imperial Kingdom of Posillipo, is a federal constitutional monarchy consisting of 18 political districts called counties, one capital district, one direct controlled municipality, and five territories called commonwealths, which are the remnants of the Second Posilliponian Empire. Posillipo is located on Althena, the southeastern continent on Adonia. The country spans a large amount of land on the northwestern peninsula of the continent, sharing a border with The Republic of Insulo and Cellunia to the west, Mellaña to the north, the People's Republic of Suriecha and Neaureaux to the east, and Paxos, Militea, and Kyriakos to the south and southeast. About 60% of the population live in the urban areas of the south. Posillipo's capital is Athanos, with a population of 3.5 million, it is one of the largest city in Posillipo. Saint Étienne, Posillipo is the second largest city, with a a population of 1,540,504 Posillipo was a member of COFR since 4 November, 2010 to February 10, 2011. Posillipo's ambassador to the organization, Charles Brown, was elected as the union's First Minister. In February of 2011 the COFR was dissolved and Posillipo moved to a new union called the United Sovereign Nations of the World. Again, Charles Brown was elected as the First Minister of the organization. History Etymology The modern name, Posillipo, is a Vascan word derived from the Posilliponian word, Pausílypon which means to "Respite from Worry". Variations of Posillipo in the different languages include Pusilleco in Oscan. Although, there is not a translation into the national language of Etruscan, the people simply call the nation by it's Vascan name, Posillipo. Prehistory and Antiquity The oldest traces of human activity in what is now Posillipo date back about 1.8 million years ago. Man was confronted by a harsh climate, marked by many ice age and glacial eras which led the humans to a nomadic and a hunter-gatherer life. There are a number of painted caves still viewable today that are Adonian World Heritage Sites all across modern Posillipo. Around 530 BC Secylians founded the colony of Athonia in southern Posillipo, near modern day Athanos, on the shore of the Athonian Bay making it the oldest city in Posillipo. During the same point in time, peoples from present day Insulo began setting up colonies on the western shores of the Gulf of Insulo, but the Secylians began to gain land and pushed out the Insulonian peoples. This major presence of Secylians lasted until around 160 BC, and explains the current culture in Posillipo. About 150 BC, the First Insulonian Empire began pushing through the mountains in north west Posillipo, expanding their empire into the area the Secylians held. The Secylian people left their Colony of Athonia and moved south into area which is now the county of Aelianous, on the Aelian Peninsula. This movement of the Secylians was called the Secylian Exodus. The Insulonians held on to this land for more than 200 hundred years, until around 103 AD when descendants of the Secylians, who would later call themselves the Posecans, began to set up small kingdoms on the Aelian Peninsula and began to spread their land north into the land controlled by the First Insulonian Empire. The kingdoms faced hard battles and lost many people in their fight for independence, and the fighting lasted until around 189 when the Insulonians granted the Posecans independence. The most prominent of these kingdoms was the Kingdom of Polousia, which began to take over the smaller kingdoms and would eventually be the sole kingdom left, this happened around 204 AD and lasted to around 506 AD. This period was called the Polousian Rule and was one of the most prosperous for the people of what is now Posillipo. The Kingdom of Polousia began to expand it's borders and eventually became a large country, and the capital was chosen to be Athanos. Around 504 AD famine and disease broke out throughout the Kingdom of Polousia, these issues called problems for the government, and the country began to destabilize. During these problems for the Kingdom, the Second Insulonian Empire began to break back through the borders and retake land they held before the Kingdoms rose. The Empire took back all the land and many Polousians left the mainland and sailed to and founded settlements on the islands of Maren and Chatellerault but the majority stayed and the empire allowed the people to elect a governor who had almost complete power, and most Polousians kept their culture. The rule of the Insulonians lasted peacefully until the government began restricting the people from worshiping freely. Around this time the people began to revolt and riot and on May 23, 506 the Insulonians masacred hundreds of Polousians at Capital Square in Athanos. After word reached the Secylians, they sent legions of troops to liberate the Polousians, descendents of Secylian colonists. This launched the Polousian Liberation War and on December 30, 506 the Insulonians allowed the creation of a new Kingdom, the Kingdom of Ciro. Medieval Posillipo Category:Posillipo